Beneath Your Beautiful
by MoonGirl1155
Summary: Andy Arendelle finds himself infatuated with Jacqueline Frost, a girl who everyone hates but nobody truly sees. Luckily for the both of them, he isn't blind like everyone else. Will she let him look inside? Or will outside forces prevent them from coming together? (Genderbend, High School AU, Janna)


**A/N: this is a Genderbent, High School AU of Janna. Weird, I know. I hope you enjoy my bizarre story! Please review, favorite, and follow! :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1:**

Jacqueline Frost was the most mysterious, elusive woman Andy had ever come across, and yet, she was the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes upon.

Jacqueline was like no girl he had ever known before. She was...different. Unlike Hanna and other girls he had met, she didn't care about her appearance. She wore a navy blue jumper, jeans, and converse. She didn't spend every waking our trying to draw male attention. Unlike his previous girlfriend. Hanna had always worn expensive, stylish apparel in an attempt to impress everyone.

To impress his brother.

Even though a few months had passed, he was still internally shattered from the bomb she had implanted in his heart. She had promised him her love...but in truth, her affections had only been a facade. Hanna had hoped to win over Elias by making him jealous. Once she realized that her plan wouldn't work, she kicked Andy to the curb. His heart was broken.

It still was.

But Andy still pretended to be happy, he continued to wear an optimistic mask. His hopes of true love were destroyed...but he didn't let that bring him down. He tried to he positive about everything, and saw the good in his pain. He had made a new friend, Krista, who was the toughest girl in Burgess. She had beaten up Hanna for him, even though he asked her not to. Krista had also brought his brother out of his shell, and now Elias had a girlfriend. One who didn't want him for his status.

Andy knew he should be happy. Elias had started talking to him again, for the first time since their parents' death, and he had a best friend, who just happened to be dating his brother. Andy always felt like the third wheel around them...he always felt...lonely.

Andy's loneliness was what had drawn his attention to Jacqueline Frost in the first place.

She spoke to no one. Silent as a mouse, seemingly just as timid. She sat in the back of the classroom, never raised her hand, and ate alone at lunch. She was basically the definition of a loner. The only social interaction she had was when people were picking on her. Andy didn't understand why she was the target of ridicule, she never did anything. But Summer, Autumn, and April (he only knew their names because they were Hanna's friends) bullied her nearly every day. He wanted to intervene, but he never worked up the courage. Honestly, he was afraid Hanna would show up.

Andy nearly stopped them once. But they dispersed before he could walk over towards them. He was standing ten feet away from Jacqueline, and he wondered for a moment if she was crying. She lifted her head up and he saw her sparkling sapphire eyes. They held an extreme depth, and he was captivated. Their gazes locked for only an instant, then she lifted her hood up and walked away.

Andy had nearly raced after her.

There was just..._something_, about that girl. She was beautiful, _more_ than beautiful, and she gave off an aura of..._something_. He wanted to know what that something was.

Andy had only seen her smile once, and it was on an early dismissal day. Heavy snowfall had allowed them to leave school. She had smiled, and he still had her grin plastered behind his eyelids.

He wanted to see her smile again.

Andy was obsessed with her. He watched her during lunch, during class, and tried to speak to her several times. But on each attempt, she vanished into the crowd before he could he close enough to her. Was she avoiding him? That seemed to be the case. But why? He was being a little stalkerish, he would admit...but he just had to find out more about her.

One day after school, he had managed to follow her through the surging sea of students and into the rehearsal room. He wondered what on earth she would be doing in there. He crouched down behind a piano and peered over the edges, watching. Jacqueline drifted over towards the lockers, her feet making soft padded noises against the tiles, and removed a violin from it's case. Andy's eyes widened as she tuned the instrument, gradually making her way towards the center of the room. She pulled her hood back, revealing her luscious hair and diamond eyes, and began to play.

Andy had never witnessed a more beautiful thing in his entire existence.

The bow glided over the strings and magic echoed in the empty air of the dusty rehearsal room. She gazed at her finger in concentration, her blue orbs narrowed in focus, but there was a ghost of a smile on her lips. She looked pleasantly content. Sweat beaded across her brow and she played swiftly, gracefully, and as the song reached a crescendo something swelled in Andy's heart.

He didn't know what it was, but he wanted to find out.

Jacqueline began to move, pivoting on her heels, and as she played, she appeared to be dancing. Music filled the air and she closed her eyes, continuing to enchant him. Andy stood up completely, too mesmerized to care if she saw him, and leaned against the piano, head in his hands. He watched her perform for an invisible crowd, or so she believed, and completely let it go. She was smiling, carefree, happy. She was having fun.

Andy thought he was obsessed with this girl before, but now...after seeing the bright side of her, he was blown away.

Jacqueline was stunning. Her albino hair swept into her face from the faint breeze from an open window, and her pale skin seemed to glow in the dim light. He gazed at her with a dopey grin, she was an angel. No, a goddess. She was perfect, amazing, flawless...

Andy leaned too much onto the piano and his shoulder slipped off of the side. His eyes widened and he fell over crashing to the floor and knocking over a pair of symbols. There was a loud crash and he cried out, grimacing at the noise. He knew he had blown his cover.

Andy peeked his eyes open, afraid of what he might see. There was a pair of blue converse three inches away from his face. He swallowed and lifted his head up, meeting Jacqueline's eyes. He was expecting to see anger and annoyance in them, but instead, they twinkled with amusement.

"Are you alright, ginger?" she laughed, and he smiled sheepishly. At least she wasn't angry with him for spying on her. He chuckled nervously and clumsily climbed to his feet, almost tripping over the fallen music stand that he had managed to drag down with him.

"I'm fine...it happens all the time," Andy replied, dusting off his green t-shirt. It was true, he was extremely clumsy and got himself injured all the time. He want nearly as majestic as his brother or the girl standing behind him.

"I've noticed," she said, laughing lightly, "You're very accident prone, aren't you?"

Andy nodded, rubbing the back of his head. A faint blush heated his cheeks. He then realized two things.

One, that this was the first thing that he had ever heard her speak.

Two, this was the first time he had heard her laugh, and the sound was nearly as gorgeous as her music.

"Yeah, I am..." Andy admitted, embarrassed, and then halted. He looked up at stared at her. "You noticed me?"

Jacqueline's smile faltered, and she resembled a deer caught in the headlights. Andy was worried for a moment that she might prance away, and he would never get the chance to speak with her again.

"Yeah...I did. It was a little hard not to, considering the fact that you've been following me around everywhere," Jacqueline pointed out, a smirk on her lips. Andy paled.

"Oh...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be creepy..." he apologized, and her grin broadened.

"It's alright...I just want to know, why were you were spying on me?" she questioned, cocking her head to the side, her irises wide and curious. Andy felt nervous. What was he supposed to say? That he was unexplainably drawn to her, a girl he had never spoken to until this moment? She probably already thought he was weird...he didn't want to scare her away forever.

"I...I just wanted to get to know you," he said quietly, and she blinked twice. Then burst out into laughter, shaking her head.

"Wow. Okay, this must be a joke. How much did Summer pay you? Or did she promise you sex?" Jacqueline asked bitterly, her acid tongue, and Andy was taken aback by her bluntness. All of the kindness in her eyes had disappeared, replaced by disgust and...hurt.

"What? _No_! I'm being serious, I'm not pranking you or anything, if that's what you think. And those girls have nothing to do with this," Andy insisted, and her eyes softened a bit. She stared at him long and hard, almost as if in disbelief. He wondered why she was so surprised that someone had taken interest in her. Did she really think that lowly of herself?

"_Really_..." she began skeptically, and her eyes lit up with an idea. "Wait! You're Hanna's boyfriend...she probably convinced you to do this..."

Andy's heart stung with the sound of his former lover's name, but it also stung because Jacqueline was incapable to accepting that his kindness was genuine.

"Me and Hanna broke up..." he responded quietly. He hadn't intended to sound so defeated.

"Oh," she said, "Well, that's good. Everyone knew she was just using you anyways."

Andy felt like a knife had stabbed him in the chest. His internal pain must've been displayed on her face because Jacqueline cringed.

"_Sorry_!" she apologized hastily, "I didn't mean to...I..." she groaned, "I'm just not...good at this people thing, you know?"

Andy nodded in understanding. He knew that she hadn't intended to hurt him. She probably wasn't very good at socializing anyways, since she never talked to anyone.

"It's okay," he shrugged, attempting to give off an aura of nonchalance, "...is that why you don't have any friends?"

Andy figured, if she was going to be blunt, he might as well chime in. But he hadn't anticipated how much the insult would affect her. She didn't retaliate or anything along those lines, but her eyes...oh, her eyes...

"I guess so," Jacqueline answered simply, mirroring his casual posture. He felt bad about voicing his thoughts, his words had obviously wounded her. He was screwing this entire thing up. He wanted her to like him, but if anything, he had to be putting her off.

Andy took a deep breath, mustering all of his courage.

"I can be your friend, if you want," he offered, his heart pounding. He wanted to slap himself, he sounded like a kindergarten kid on the playground. Jacqueline blinked owlishly at him, pure disbelief etched into her features.

"...really?" she seemed suspicious.

"Really," Andy said firmly, he was being serious. He wanted her to see that.

"Oh," the word was so soft, released with an breath of air, that it was almost in-audible. He smiled lightly at her, and that did it. Something flashed in her eyes, and she spun around on her heel, speedily returning her violin to its case and locking it up. In a moment she was marching past him with a blank expression. But the eyes gave everything away.

"Jacqueline?" Andy asked, and she cringed at hearing her name being spoken.

"I have to go," she stayed.

"Where are you going?" Andy asked, but she was out the door before he could finish his sentence. He continued staring at the exit even after she was gone. Andy kicked a fallen music folder across the floor.

"Well, that could've been worse," he muttered to himself, trying to remain optimistic. As always.

Of course, it could've been better.

* * *

**A/N: ****Andy is a bit of a dreamer... I am trying to get a grip on both of these characters so please tell me if you think they are acting out of character. I hope you enjoyed! Please review, favorite, and follow! :)**


End file.
